No Love Is Like The First
by Stricker99
Summary: After no contact for years and a very big history, finally Kai and Tala see each other again. But why haven't they spoken in such a long time and what's their excuse? -Yaoi two-shot.
1. I Love You, I Mean It

_Random one shot I'm writing while in hospital. Time 8:4Opm and I'm going to complete it tonight:D Good luck me…_

_Summary - After no contact for years and a very big history, finally Kai and Tala see each other again. But why haven't they spoken in such a long time and what's their excuse?_

_Disclaimer – I don't own Beyblade, and story line is from Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi._

_Warning – Contains yaoi._

* * *

No Love Is Like The First.

"I…Well I…Like you Tala." A young boy admitted to a boy in front of him. Kai Hiwatari -aged 13- suddenly had a massive blush on his face. His cheeks, forehead and basically the whole of his face was the colour of a rouge red. "Em…I mean…"

Tala Ivanov-aged 15-stood there and watched the trembling boy who went extremely red all over the face after his confession. They actually hadn't talked before, nor new each other. This was confusing on how this boy knew Tala's name considering they hadn't met?

Kai looked Tala in the eyes, when he saw that the older boy was staring straight at him he gasped and immediately looked away. Maybe saying his feelings after not even talking to the boy before was a bad idea, and plus Tala's face was emotionless, not a good sign.

The younger boy sighed a sad sigh and realised it wasn't the best thing to do. He made a terrible mistake and felt like crying his little eyes out, so instead he was about to exit the scene, when suddenly he felt a warm hand ruffle his hair.

"Want to go out?" Tala asked leaning on the bookshelf of his local library. He watched as Kais eyes glowed and watered at the same time, he however stayed calm and casual.

Both Kai and he were always there in the library, you could say that was there second home. One time Kai couldn't reach a book on the top shelf, so the wolf helped him. Ever since that, Tala could always sense someone staring at him from the corner of a bookshelf as he sat down and read, and also the way whenever he read a book the same person would take it out same day Tala brought it back.

So he had a gut feeling that someone was stalking him, but in no way did Tala think the guy was this cute…He knew it was a guy, because the name straight under his on the list of taking out a book was "Kai Hiwatari", obviously was a boys name.

It must have finally hit the youngster at what Tala had said and suddenly Kai started to wave his arms in the air chibi style and panic talked,

"No no no, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay …I don't mind. Would you like to come round mine?" Tala still spoke with no emotion, just the deep voice he had.

The young phoenix stopped his over dramatic reaction and looked at Tala once more. After a whole five months of loving and stalking Tala, he would have never have thought the older Russian would say that…and yet be so serious.

"Sure." He answered with a nervous smile.

Tala walked along his street, cool and calm as ever. He had his hands in his pockets and his eyes shut. The older boy was about one metre in front of the other, Kai walked slowly behind him.

The phoenix's hands and legs had gone all stiff from him being incredibly nervous. He still couldn't believe that Tala Ivanov was taking him back to his house…and was even walking with him!

Kai looked ahead of him and watched the calmer person in front of him, tilting his head cutely. It confused him how Tala can never show emotion, watching/stalking him for five months made him see what Tala was like, and boy was he emotionless, but how?

_**Kais POV-**__  
Oh my god, t-the person I love, can't believe he wants to go out with me…a-and not only that I'm going to his h-h-house. Can't believe I'm stuttering in my own thoughts, shows how nervous I am. Wait nervous…why am I so nervous? I've been waiting for this day forever, god…calm down. Don't want to look like a wally first time you get to go on a date…get a grip Kai! He may notice and reject you…_

_**Normal POV-**_

"I don't think you need to be this nervous…" Tala looked back and waited by a front gate. He folded his arms and spoke to the incredibly nervous boy and watched yet again an over dramatic reaction.

Kai gasped ever so loudly and stood in front of Tala and the front gate, embarrassed. He knew his nervousness would show as he wasn't good at hiding it. A long lasting blush just got a bit redder as he noticed Tala not saying nor doing anything.

"Sorry…"

"Why you apologising?" Tala asked as he opened the front gate. Kai was about to answer when he heard Tala moving and shot his head up. Tala's house was massive, much bigger then where he and his parents lived.

"You live alone?" He asked as he walked past the open gate and waited for Tala to open the front door.

"No, but parents are away for a long time."

"Oh, on vacation or something?"

"You could say that…"

The red-haired opened the front door and as soon as that happened some meowing was present in the air. A tiny kitten kissed and rubbed against Tala's leg, happy to see him. Tala leant down and rubbed the cat's neck, hearing it purr in pleasure. He picked it up and placed it on his shoulders. Kai couldn't help but smile as it was so cute, but then he remembered…

"Aw, thats the cat that-"The youngest was cut off from his sentence.

"Thirsty? Go to my bedroom and I will bring you a drink. Up the stairs first and door on the left." The oldest explained as he made his way to the kitchen. Kai just shrugged at Tala's moodiness and watched him walk away. The kitten meowed at Kai as if he was saying "Goodbye."

The blunette giggled and aw'd at the cat and made his way to the stairs, but as he walked up stairs butterflies were in his belly as it suddenly hit him that he was going to Tala's bedroom. That's where Tala sleeps, where he gets dressed, where he is…sometimes….naked?

He ventured into the bedroom and stood there for a while, both eyebrows raised. The only thing that was in Tala's bedroom was: a bed, wardrobe, television and books. Books were everywhere you look, all scattered on the floor and they probably took up most of his bedroom.

Kai ignored the type of books he had though and scanned his bed. After many months of imagining…here was Tala's bed in front of his very own eyes.

That's where Tala sleeps, and Kai's very dirty and adventurous mind made him think about all kind of things. He wondered if Tala actually slept naked and then smiled at the thought…

He so wanted to just fly onto the bed, see what it felt like…the idea was pleasing him. He dropped his school bag on the bed room floor and slyly moved his head so he could see out of the room. No wolf was present, nor could he even be heard.

Kai could quickly do it right? Tala wouldn't see and there would be no harm to. Ignoring the bad side to the situation, he flung himself into the air and landed on Tala's soft bed.

The older boys scent was all over the pillow, and when Kai got a sniff of it his belly went tingly. The bed was so warm…and smelt so good…

As fast as lightening he jumped off the bed and sat beside it, casually sitting there acting like he never had done anything; however, the Kai inside was so happy and was jumping for joy. A massive grin plastered over his face, his desires was nearly complete…

"Want to watch a film?" The familiar voice asked from the bed room door. Kai jumped out of his skin, he didn't realise that Tala could move like a ghost when he wanted to.

"Y-Yeah…" He laughed awkwardly, wondering if Tala had caught him in the act. "Anything you want I don't mind."

The movie was now playing, Tala and Kai sat on the floor. The red head was slouching on the side of the bed, whereas Kai was hugging his knees in awkwardness. Tala had never been this close to him before and he felt a bit…edgy.

"How did you know my name then?" Tala interrupted the tension with a curious question. Kai removed his head that rested on his knees and blushed once again.

"I-Well i…"

"You been stalking me all the time or something?"

"No…I mean, I saw your name in the books you read…I'm sorry!" Kai spoke at super speed, and closed his eyes in embarrassment. Now he was finally admitting the truth.

"What else do you know?" Tala turned and faced the younger teen, looking at specific features. Kais face was extremely cute when he was nervous or embarrassed and his cheeks always the brightest colour red.

"I know…about that cat…" Kai explained and sighed. "I watched you. When it was raining and the cat was in the box….everyone ignored its cries…expect you…"

"What?" Tala yelled in surprise, he didn't like it when people caught him doing nice things. "How embarrassing…you actually saw that?"

"I'm sorry…." Kai cried and completely hid his face. He was so embarrassed it was unreal, and his face was burning. The older teen sighed and lifted Kais head so they were looking at each other, Kai's eyes were glowing with water and his confused face was adorable!

"Don't be saying sorry all the time," Tala said as his head leant down towards Kais. The phoenix's eyes were getting wider and wider when Tala closed his and kissed his lips.

Kai pushed away in shock as he wasn't expecting that at all. He felt like crying as he thought Tala was taking the mick…did he look like an utter fool?

"What you doing?" Tala questioned as he fiddled with Kais collar. "I thought you wanted this?"

Kai was stuck for words as he noticed that Tala was undoing the buttons on his clothes. He watched each button being popped open, more of his chest being revelled to his 'boyfriend'. His heart beat was beating faster than anything…was Tala actually going to do this?

"Don't worry…" Tala whispered as he licked Kais neck. "I know what you want."

"Bu-but…I…" Kai stuttered his words and breathed heavily. Tala's lips were so soft and warm against his neck, and his tongue's movement was very sexual.

"So jumping on my bed was nothing hey?" Tala winked and continued to lick Kai's neck.

The older boy's whispers and licks across the neck made Kais tummy funny. He had never felt this way before and it felt pretty damn good. The older by moved his head back up to Kai's mouth and licked the youngster's bottom lip. Kais heart was beating too fast, and his he didn't move a muscle. Shock and pleasure still took over and he didn't open his mouth.

"Open your mouth…" Tala playfully tapped his lovers' lips. Kais eyes watched Tala and nothing but, and he got slightly confused when Tala poked out his tongue and poked it. "…I want to kiss you with my tongue…"

"_Huh?"_ Kai thought as he had never been tongued before, not even by an ex-girlfriend. He did as he was told though as Tala leant down for another kiss. This time Kai allowed entrance and he was completely blown away when the older boys tongue entered his mouth.

His school trousers were getting tighter and tighter by everything Tala did. The wolf was taking control of his body, but the phoenix didn't seem to mind. He gasped and looked down his groin as he was a hand rub against it. Wasn't expecting Tala to go this far…

Kai didn't know where to put himself. He had gone all shaky from the amount of pleasure and his insides felt like they were going to burn up.

"Here," The red head grabbed hold of Kai's hand and put it around his shoulders. "Leave it there."

Kai sat there, startled and his eyes glowed with this new feeling. Tala was rubbing his member, and it was like heaven. The smooth hands pumped his member quite forcefully and hard. Kai could feel that he was so close…

Tala stood from where he sat and towered over Kai. Kai just sat there with his erection and confused face. He was suddenly thrown and lifted onto Tala's bed, the older boy crawling on him and then straddling his hips.

Strands of sweat ran down Kais face, he was getting so hot…Tala was making him hot. The wolf started to quickly undo the youngster's trousers and without permission ripped them off of Kai. Kai couldn't actually watch Tala's face while he was doing this; he was too embarrassed as didn't have the best of bodies.

A slimly thing licked Kais lower abdomen and started sliding all the way across. Kai gasped and eyes started to water as he felt Tala's two fingers lift the top of his boxers. He wanted it to stop…yet he didn't as it just felt too damn good!

Before he could react to it, his boxers were now clean off. Kai was completely on show to Tala, and the older boy laughed in dirty thoughts. Kai panted on the bed, and was sweating like hell, but his moans grew longer and much louder as Tala licked his length.

"T-Tala…" Kai breathed and arched his back. The wolf took Kais member into his mouth and Kai felt a skilful tongue lick, suck and massage his cock. Never had there been so much attention down there before, and this was just…amazing.

Tala deep throated his boyfriend's penis, ignoring the trigger from his gag reflex, and knew Kai loved it by the amount of moans coming from him. He suddenly felt Kais legs tremble next to his head and he breathed heavily as he shouted, "TALA!" and released his seed in Tala's mouth.

"How can you swallow that?" Kai asked in disgust when he saw Tala swallow something, and his come was nowhere on the bed sheets.

"I had no choice…" Tala teased as he licked Kais belly button and started to remove his pants. Even though Kais erection was dealt with he forgot that the other's wasn't…

"What you doing?" Kai winced out of breath as Tala moved two fingers in front of his mouth. He had no idea what Tala wanted him to do…

"Suck them, you'll understand why in a minute."

Kai raised a brow, but thought he had gone this far…why not some more? He put Tala's two fingers in his mouth and successfully coated them in his saliva. The older boy knew that that was enough and he removed his own fingers and gave no warning to Kai at all.

Lifting both of his lovers legs over his shoulders-one leg either side of him- he quickly led his hands down to Kais entrance. That young phoenix still had no idea, but screamed in shock and surprise when Tala entered one of his fingers.

"Get it out!" Kai twisted and turned in un comfortableness. "It feels to weir-AHH!" He cried when Tala entered the second finger and began to widen him.

"Don't worry," Tala kissed his belly in distraction. "It will feel good eventually…"

Kai nodded, even though he didn't know how this could feel pleasurable at all? It was horrible. He bit his bottom lip as Tala began to scissor….it really killed.

A sigh of relief had gone and Kai relaxed once again when Tala removed his two fingers and looked at Kai. He was stretched out enough, but Kai didn't know why that was necessary?

"Ready?" Tala breathed and positioned himself. He watched the eyes of his boyfriend widen when he realised what Tala was about to do…He screamed and squinted his face as Tala's member entered his arse.

"Two fingers aint as big as that thing!" The phoenix said that so quickly he actually had to get oxygen back after. He coughed after he got his breath back, he felt sick. This was so uncomfortable for him, but he trusted the person doing this…it should get better.

Tala waited until Kai was ready, he was patient when he wanted to be, and it's not every day you lose your boy on boy virginity. Panting became calmer in the air and movement had stopped, apart from a nod of consent from the boy underneath.

Tala's pleasure got to best of him and he thrust in and out of Kai so hard and fast (to Kai anyway). Kai clenched onto the sheets next to him, and tried so hard to get used to it. When Tala moved in the same pattern, some pleasure was finally coming out of it.

"Ah..." Kai threw his head back and wanted more pleasure. "Faster."

The red head wouldn't let that opportunity go and he upped his speed and this time gripped onto Kais hip, surely to leave bruises.

The older boy finally found Kais spot as he screamed his loudest in pleasure. Taking that into account, the wolf moved position so every time he thrust it would hit that spot every time.

Kais penis was hard once again, ready to explode. More sweat was rolling down his chest, legs and neck now as this pleasure was overwhelming. It was the best feeling he had ever felt and he felt so alive.

The same feeling that he had before when Tala was giving him a blow job made its way again, and this time it was even better. Tala also felt this too in his stomach and lifted Kai up from the bed. Tala still moving in and out at fast beats, but this time Kai helped by moving his hips up and down.

"Tala…I-I'm gonna….nrgh oh…"

"Together now…" Tala said, before using all his mighty strength to make the last few thrusts the best. It worked as both boys screamed and released their seeds, before flopping back down onto the bed.

Panting like anything, both boys laid there and relaxed. Tala was on top of Kai still and none realised that Tala's member was still in the younger.

"Tala…" Kai breathed and stroked Tala's hair. "That was amazing!"

Tala smiled and lifted himself, by doing this he removed his cock out of Kai and crawled over the top of him. Kai was taught well because as soon as Tala puckered his lips, Kai did too and opened his mouth when needed. A thought popped into his mind and he pulled away,

"Tala…do you…love me?"

Tala lifted himself and looked into Kais eyes. Then suddenly something happened that changed Kais feelings all together…

Tala laughed.

Yes laughed, right in Kais face, right after Kai asked that question. The phoenix's eyes started to water like mad and his heart was going crazy. How could he have been so stupid in thinking that Tala actually liked him?

This was all a joke…to Tala anyway.

* * *

_I wrote the story as a whole, but decided to put load as two chapters :3_

_Next chapter will be uploaded very soon, as nearly finished it :D_

_Review if you want :*_


	2. 3 Years Later

_The last chapter was how Tala and Kai met if you didn't get it, this chapter is what's going on 3 years later…_

* * *

No Love Is Like The First

A blunette Russian stood awkwardly in the corridor as he looked at a certain person standing in front of him. He didn't move a muscle, nor looked the guy straight in the eyes when he talked, but covered his face with his bangs. Maybe, just maybe if he hid his face, the older teen wouldn't recognise him…

"I know you from somewhere! We have definitely met before." Tala stated as he held onto his head trying to think. The younger teen so was…familiar, but where had they met? "I know the voice…and the kind of hair, but show me your face for a min-"

"No!" Kai growled and pushed past the other. His head was still down and no one could see his face. In the three years that had gone, Kai had definitely changed…and he blamed Tala for that.

"Oi! Wait!" The wolf called out and ran after Kai. "I aint finished with you." He grabbed Kais strong arm to prevent him for walking another step.

"Well I'm finished with you!" Was all Kai could say to the teen as he attempted to get his arm out of Tala's grip. He misjudged how strong Tala had gotten.

"You're SO familiar its unreal, do you know me from before?"

Kai clenched his hands into fists as he was getting pissed off now. He hadn't spoken to his supposedly boyfriend and ignored Tala for three years, and during that Tala had just wiped him out of his memory…that showed what Tala really thought of Kai back then.

Kai decided to erase Tala from his life as Tala laughed when Kai asked a simple question of, "Do you love me?" If Tala did, he would have said, "Yes," Or, "Of course I do!" then the three years they could have been together, but no...He laughed.

He didn't know why, but even after all his time Tala's touch still made him blush like crazy, good thing his hair was so long because if it wasn't, Tala would have definitely spotted that.

Kai realised that he hadn't spoke for a while, too many things he wanted to yell at the boy took over his mind and it was looking curious now…

"No…" He mumbled under his breath, hoping that Tala didn't realise the tension between them. The red head actually caught a glimpse of Kai's blush when it was the moment of awkward silence. A pain occurred to his heart as he realised who his boy was.

"Kai Hiwatari…" Tala choked out and stepped away from Kai. "My stalker 3 years ago…"

"SHUT UP!" The younger of the two roared and faced Tala, his face on show. A massive blush was plastered across Kais cheeks and forehead; he looked like he did when he first admitted his crush. "Remember me then?"

Tala struggled for words, three years the guy had been ignoring him, and he didn't even know why. He didn't understand why Kai was so angry for not recognising him; Kai ran away from him and ignored him for years?

"Talking to me now then…" The wolf sarcastically laughed and folded his arms where he stood.

"What the hell?" Kai felt like crying. He hated the fact he still loved the guy, but it killed his heart every time he had to accept that Tala didn't return the feelings. "I don't need this…" He flicked his hand at Tala like he was a fly in the air and began to walk away once again.

Tala stood, actually pissed off. After three years Kai looked surprised when he said that? Shouldn't Tala be surprised? He stormed back over to Kai and swung him round, Kai hitting the wall next to them.

"T-Tala…" Kai frowned and tried to get Tala's hands of his arms. He looked into the eyes of his ex-lover; never had he looked that angry.

"You're an idiot!" Tala growled. "Why ignore me for years. Huh?"

"Get off me!" The blunette hissed and wasn't backing down. His whole body trembled and froze on the spot as a pair of warm lips touched his. Kais heart had never felt better, but his gut was furious…

He pushed his head away and got back oxygen he missed, what was Tala doing? He looked back ground and noticed Tala still had the angry look in his eyes, he was more pissed off then Kai on a rainy day.

"Tell me!" He spoke seriously. "Why ignore me for years?"

"Tala please just-"

"Tell me!"

"If you don't let go-"

"Tell me…"

"TAL-"

"KAI TELL ME!" The inner wolf had been realised and he yelled right into Kai's face. Kai breathed heavily and just exploded right there,

"BECAUSE YOU LAUGHED IN MY FACE…there!" Kai eyes watered, but he faced away from Tala. He felt less force on his arms and the presence of a wolf slowly disappear, but his body just wouldn't move.

"I laughed at you?" Tala questioned in shock. "I laughed at a lot of things Kai…What did I-"

"When I asked you if you loved me!" He put his hands over his eyes to protect his dignity, but the way he talked was obvious in that he was crying. "Instead of saying you did, y-you laughed at me! You had n-no idea how much I liked you…no, _loved _you and then you j-just took the mick."

Tala felt a pain of guilt stab his heart, after all this time Kai got the wrong idea and had ignored him for it. Kais hands were now on his face, they were crunched up so you didn't see if eyes nor mouth. This killed Tala.

"Kai, I laugh when a stupid question is asked," He explained and hugged Kai. Kais face along with his hands was cuddled onto Tala's chest. His body suddenly relaxed and he didn't want to cry, Tala was so warm, and smelt so good. "When the guy I just did all that with asked a silly question, I laughed because it was so obvious. I don't do what we did to anyone…didn't that show that I loved you too?"

Kais heart beat slowed down, and a pain of guilt too stabbed his heart. Both had done something they shouldn't have, and both took it the wrong way. But even so, Kai made a promise to never love Tala again…and that's the way it is going to stay!

"For three years I haven't stopped thinking about you…I still love you Kai, you bastard!"

Kais heart skipped a beat, he wanted to hug Tala back so they can be 'together forever' but they live in reality, and Kai had made his decision long ago.

"Glad we got that sorted…" Kai pushed Tala away and rubbed his eyes from any more tears. He watched the wolf frown in either disappointment or shock…or both?

"That's it?" The red head questioned as he was so confused. "What happens between us now?"

"Nothing…"

"Wha-what, nothing?"

"Yeah…" Kai shrugged and awkwardly laughed as he didn't know what the wolf was expecting, than all of a sudden Tala laughed again?

Kai frowned in anger; boy did he hate that laugh.

"You've changed Kai, what happened to the honest guy before?" Tala shook his head in disappointment.

"He died, along with my past…and it was because of a certain someone that I did!" The younger teen snapped and turned the other way, ready to exit the scene yet again. A hand dashed straight in front of his face, blocking his path. Kais crimson eyes widened in reaction.

He turned his head around to the owner of the arm and Tala was as cool and as calm as ever. Kais heart was going crazy inside but no emotion showed outside. Tala evilly laughed and leant his head down Kais ear and whispered,

"I want the old Kai back…" A blow of his cold breath hit Kais burning ear. "You liked it when I whispered before, remember?"

Kai immediately turned away as his cheeks were burning their brightest, of course he remembers that night, that's the only thing he can think about at times…but of course, Kai Hiwatari wont own up to it. He just nodded in agreement, but then felt a strong, soft hand cup his cheek furthest away from Kai, and was pushed so that Kais head was right by Tala's.

"No matter what you say Kai, I know you still love me." Kai blushed at Tala's statement, it was true yes…but he was to focused on the red heads eyes to notice anything. "No matter what it takes Hiwatari…"

Tala leant down so that they were an inch touch away. Ocean blue eyes staring into Kai's crimson ones.

"I will make you admit you still love me!" And with that, Tala laughed, pecked Kais lips and walked away in pride, leaving a startled phoenix.

Kai looked in the direction Tala left, he wanted to run after him and make all of this go away; however he still had his pride at stake. He made him trembling knees strengthen and walked in the other direction.

"_Yeah right…"_ He laughed in his head, followed by a smirk on his lips. _"You try Ivanov…"_

* * *

_Finished :D loved writing this story :3 haha._

_Review if you want to :*_


End file.
